Squirrelflight my cinderella
by souljaboytellem
Summary: warriors songfic Rihanna's umbrella remix with chris brown Brambleclaw forgives squirrelflight and tells him he wants to be with her forever


Just so that everyone knows I'm only writing this for my best friend who loves warriors. I just thought this song would go perfect with them. *if you get any responses with rude remarks under my name its probably my brother he made the account cause he wanted to imposter souljaboy.

Takes place a few moons after Hollyleaf dies and tells about leafpool's secret.

Squirrelflight opened her eyes as she felt Brambleclaw's tail lightly brush her. He signaled for her to leave the den. As she exited the den she felt a cold blast of air meet her outside. _It's gonna rain soon_, she thought. Brambleclaw brought her into the forest. "So what do you want!?" Squirrelflight asked abruptly.

"I'm sorry," he replied.

"What," Squirrelflight couldn't believe it. Squirrelflight has been thinking of ways to apololgize to him for the last few moons, but this this was unexpected.

"I just can't live without you, so I'm sorry I was so mad at you. I just didn't know why you wouldn't tell me. D-Do you still love me?" he said amber eyes bored into me.

**REMIX  
Uhuh uhuh (Rihanna)  
(Chris Brown)  
Uhuh uhuh (Good girl gone bad)  
Uhuh uhuh (Take three Action)  
Uhuh uhuh  
No clouds in my storms  
Let it rain, I hydroplane into fame (Eh eh)  
Come'n down with the Dow Jones  
When the clouds come we gone  
We Rokafella (Eh eh)  
We fly high to weather  
And she rocks it better  
You know me  
An anticipation for precipitation, stack chips for the rainy day (Eh eh)  
Jay, rain man is back with lil Ms. Sunshine  
Rihanna where you at?****  
**

"yes I do," Squirrelflight said eyes full of relief. Finally, after all these moons they're back together. She drank in his sweet scent as he began to rub his flank against hers.

**You have my heart, and we'll never be a world apart  
Maybe in magazines, but you'll still be my star  
Baby cause in the Dark, You can't see a shiny Car  
And that's when you need me there  
With you I'll always share  
Because  
**

Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw sat for awhile enjoying each other's company. Brambleclaw opened his eyes and said, "for moons I've been feeling so lost and empty I just didn't know how I was going to live without you.

"I'm sorry I lied to you Leafpool didn't want me to tell anyone,"

"It's okay I forgive you too,"

**When the sun shines  
We'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always be your friend  
Took an oath Imma stick it out 'till the end  
Now that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we'll still have each other  
You can stand under my Umbrella  
You can stand under my Umbrella  
Ella ella eh eh eh  
Under my umbrella  
Ella ella eh eh eh  
Under my umbrella  
Ella ella eh eh eh  
Under my umbrella  
Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh  
**

"and Brambleclaw I have something to tell you,"

"What is it?" he asked eyes brimming with joy.

"I'm expecting your kits,"

**You become another dream to me  
A fairytale fantasy  
Nothing can ever compare  
An image to my memory  
And girl I'm asking could you be my queen?****  
A vision on a magazine  
That's when I'll be there  
It's something we both share  
Because  
When the sun shine well shine together  
You know I'll be here forever  
Although it's a not a rain outside  
Girl it's gettin late and you can stay the night  
But you can dip out anytime whenever  
I can call a car I aint tryna stress ya  
I'm looking for the one with the glass slippa'**

Baby girl you can be my Cinderella (ella ella eh eh eh)  
You can be my Cinderella (ella ella eh eh eh)  
You can be my Cinderella (ella ella eh eh eh)

Brambleclaw's heart nearly burst with joy. She was really having his kits this time. He instantly knew he had made the right choice to forgive her.

Slowly it began to rain.

**You can be my cinderella (ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)**

You can run into my arms

It's okay don't be alarmed

Come in to me  


"I love you"

"I love you too," Squirrelflight replied.

**There no distance in between (our love)**

[Chris]  
So go on and say my name some more

[Rihanna]  
I'll be all you need and more

[Chris in a whisper]  
(breaths deeply) you ready?****

[Both]  
Because

[Rihanna]  
When the sun shines  
We'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always be your friend  
Took an oath imma stick it out til the end  


The rain began to pour making their pelts drenched. "Promise never to leave me again?" Brambleclaw asked.

**[Chris]  
But you can dip out anytime whenever  
I can call a cab I aint tryna stress ya  
I'm lookin for the one with glass slippa'  
Baby girl you can be my Cinderella (ella ella eh eh eh)**

"never again," she replied," "We'll be together Forever,"

**Under my umbrella (ella ella eh eh eh)**

You can be my Cinderella (ella ella eh eh eh)

Under my umbrella (ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)

It's rainin'

They began to pad back to the camp tails twined and pawsteps matching.

**Rainin'**

Ooh baby it's rainin'

Rainin'

Baby come in to me

Oh!****

Come in to me...****

Rihanna, Rihanna, Rihanna...

You'll be my Cinderella for ever.

Click on my account to see the video for this song I promise it's a lot better.


End file.
